Wayne (Mistborn)
Wayne is a supporting character in the Second Era of the Mistborn Series, and is the long-time partner to Waxillium Ladrian as a lawman in the Roughs. Originally, however, he was a small time criminal as a teenager, working larger and larger robberies until he killed a civilian he was trying to hustle for money. Wax, who had taken him into custody after this, noticed Wayne's regret and brought him in, the two working in the act of bringing in criminals ever since. However, since that incident, Wayne couldn't handle firearms, and paid the family of the man he murdered on a monthly basis. He would join Wax in the Vanishers investigation, utilizing his skills in infiltration and mimickry as well as his Allomantic powers to help bring Miles Hundredlives into custody. Once Wax had decided to pursue the law in spite of his position as head of house Ladiran, he stayed with his partner, helping him as the events of the following novels came. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: '''Wayne '''Origin: Mistborn Gender: Male Age: 20s Classification: '''Human, Twinborn, Slider, Bloodmaker '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Dueling Canes), Expert on picking up accents and disguising himself, can increase his healing ability (requires "storing" of the attribute first), which grants him Regeneration (High-Low/Low-Mid) depending on how much health he has stored (Regenerated from bullet wounds, and a broken spine), Can speed up time in an area around him (This area forces any small projectile to enter off course) Attack Potency: Wall level (Fought against Koloss-Blood and Pewterarm enemies with some difficulty) Speed: Athletic Human (Should be comparable to his partner, Wax, who could attack bandits before they could properly react) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: '''At least '''Wall level (Should be comparable to Wax. Took hits from a Koloss-Blood and Pewterarm. Regeneration makes him hard to kill) Stamina: 'High (Combined with his speed bubble, he was able to dispatch nearly half a group of Vanishers singlehandedly without too much effort. Increased somewhat by his health storage) 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range with dueling canes, Several Meters with time acceleration '''Standard Equipment: '''His Dueling canes and a number of hats and on-the-fly disguises 'Intelligence: Above Average (Comes off as simple-minded, but is an experienced impersonator who was able to fool lawmen and business owners into thinking he was of a nationality or occupation he wasn't. However, he often needs Wax for help when it comes to investigations) Weaknesses: Refuses to use firearms, even when available Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Allomancy: Bendalloy -''' An Allomancer can use ("burn") ingested metals to gain special powers. The amount of resultant power depends on allomantic power and purity of metal used. Wayne is able to burn Bendalloy, which when ingested allows him to temporarily speed up time in a bubble around him, making the world around him and whoever is trapped within look immobile. Wayne topically uses this ability to single out enemies in a group; by drastically increasing the speed of time around him and one enemy, he can pick them off in melee fights one by one while seemingly teleporting around the battlefield. *'''Feruchemy: Gold - '''A Feruchemist can use metals to store particular attributes in metal, somewhat like a battery - metalmind. The larger the piece of metal is, the more of that particular attribute can be stored. A Feruchemist can draw upon their metals in increased qualities, but the faster they do this, the lesser returns they receive. Only the Feruchemist who stored those attributes can draw upon them later, however. With Feruchemical power to store health in gold metalmind for later use and with Compounding Wayne is able to heal himself from deadly wounds at the cost of feeling ill and weak for extended periods of time. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) Ken's Profile (This was Tokyo Ghoul Ken without his kagune, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mistborn Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cane Users Category:Cowboys Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:The Cosmere Category:Tier 9 Category:Book Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters